Not Gonna Leave This Bed
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Brenda wakes Sharon up with sex.


**Pairing:** Brenda/Sharon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Brenda wakes Sharon up with sex. _

Brenda Johnson hardly ever woke up before anyone when she didn't have to, preferring to sleep in until the smell of breakfast or coffee would wake her. However, most mornings she did have to wake up early and sleeping in rarely happened. She didn't mind, not when she was going to do what she loved and enjoyed. Waking up to solve another case, give answers to another family who lost someone, and put away another person who didn't deserve to be breathing the same air as the rest of the population. It was worth losing that extra hour or two of sleep she could be getting if she didn't have to be up.

Although Brenda had nowhere to be, she was wide awake and certain there was no way she would be getting back to sleep. Given the way she spent her night, she thought her body would have been grateful for the rest she usually wasn't allowed to enjoy so thoroughly. That was not the case, apparently. The bright red lights on the alarm clock had read 6:28 when she first looked at it, which was nearly twenty minutes ago. She had considered getting up to find something to do, because Brenda had never enjoyed _not_ being able to do something much. She had even considered cleaning up the room as she looked around it to see clothes that had carelessly been thrown to the floor and dressers. She had considered a few things, but the sound of a soft moan had stopped her from leaving the bed.

Brenda had propped herself up on her side, her left arm bent at the elbow as she cradled her head, tangled blonde hair cascading down in waves. Beside her was creamy skin and curves that gorgeously contrasted with the red bedding, lean legs and delicate flesh, soft breasts with cool air-stiffened nipples, a body that belonged to the very person whose parted lips had let out that low moan that had kept Brenda in bed. Beside Brenda was Sharon Raydor, asleep, beautiful, and naked. She was on her back, her left leg almost hanging off the bed and the right bent a little at the knee. One arm wrapped around her middle, where the sheet was slightly covering, and the other rested beside her.

It was with a smile on her wide lips that Brenda watched Sharon's chest rise and fall with her even breaths. She had always been fascinated by the way Sharon, the same woman who could show up at a crime scene at 5 am looking as if she just spent hours having someone style her hair perfectly and wearing all those expensive-looking outfits, slept. The first few times they slept together, Sharon hadn't slept much at all and had stayed curled up on her side. Once she was used to the presence in her bed, used to Brenda, that had changed. Brenda found out that as much as she loved falling asleep and waking up beside Sharon, actually sleeping with her was a different story. Years of not having to share a bed with anybody had made Sharon a wild sleeper, Brenda had assumed. Sharon took up as much space as physically possible with her small body, and it was something that Brenda loved and hated in equal measures.

Another moan, longer and deeper this time, made Brenda look up to watch the way Sharon's face contorted slightly in her sleep. Her brow furrowed and her lips parted a little more, in that way they did when Brenda would press gentle kisses to Sharon's neck. It didn't take long for another moan to fill the morning air, low and resounding. Brenda licked her lips and continued to watch silently. Sharon's body had shifted again, her legs tangling in the sheets as she moved them and let out another moan, one that had finally confirmed what Brenda had been assuming since she first heard Sharon moaning in her sleep.

"Brenda," she had moaned, breathy and with that little hum that she made whenever Brenda was caressing a particularly sensitive spot on the brunette's body. The moan and hum alike made Brenda shiver a little, desire that was almost always present making itself known with a steady pulse below her waist. Sharon's lips naturally formed a smirk in her sleep, which was far too sexy when paired with the way the rest of her features relaxed blissfully.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Brenda reached over and dragged the pads of her fingertips across Sharon's jawline slowly. The skin beneath her fingers was smooth and cool, and as her thumb went to press to Sharon's mouth, she could feel her own skin heating. Brenda had always thought Sharon would have soft lips before she had had the chance to check and see, had always thought they would be warm when she pressed against them. She had been right, and as she rubbed her thumb over Sharon's lower lip, parting the other woman's lips, she had the urge to lean over and feel that warmth against her mouth. Brenda did just that, scooting over and replacing her finger with her mouth.

She pressed her lips to Sharon's and held them there, reveling in the feeling. Her heart fluttered in her chest, because this was something Brenda was allowed to do. Months of fantasizing of doing nothing more than pressing her lips to Sharon's – honestly, it initially was always to shut her up when she was reminding Brenda of rules and regulations, but one day even that didn't bother her all that much and her desire to kiss Sharon was just because she wanted to know what Sharon's mouth tasted like – and now she could do it whenever she wanted to. Her eyes closed and she could feel Sharon's lips move beneath her own, earning a smile from Brenda as she pecked Sharon's lips and then pulled away to rest her head beside Sharon's for a moment so she could enjoy the feeling of Sharon's breath on her.

When Brenda reopened her eyes, she looked at Sharon and brushed away the hair from her face. She leaned over and kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, going all the way down to her jawline. Sharon sighed, the sound sending a rush of heat to Brenda's core as she continued, now nipping her way across Sharon's jaw so she could reach the side of her neck. The taste of Sharon's skin was as addictive as it had been the night before when she thoroughly enjoyed tasting it. Brenda kissed and licked below Sharon's ear, already making up her mind. She knew that she wanted Sharon at that very moment. Sure, she could wait until the brunette woke up on her own, but Brenda was impatient and she much rather wake Sharon up herself. Brenda knew from past experiences that Sharon, too, liked it when Brenda would wake her up this way.

Still on her side, Brenda started caressing the side of Sharon's body and kissing down the length of her neck. The smell of sweat and sex from last night was heavy on the brunette's skin, mixing with the woodsy scent of Sharon's body wash; Brenda inhaled it deeply as her lips descended. A soft kiss to the base of her neck was followed by a long, wet stroke of her tongue across Sharon's clavicle, the tip of her tongue curling. Sharon moaned, and Brenda wasn't sure if it was because of her dream or because she was waking up. She licked again, ending with the scrape of her teeth over the thin skin covering the bone. Her own skin tingled from the way she knew Sharon would moan if she was awake, the hint of teeth always making her a little more vocal.

She continued her journey to Sharon's chest, the sheet being pushed completely off of Sharon – not that it was covering much to begin with – as Brenda moved over so she could get up on her knees on Sharon's right side. Brenda had always enjoyed this, never hiding how much she loved the curves that made up Sharon's body as she lavished them with stroking fingertips and kissing lips, tracing scars and stretch marks, connecting freckles and moles that dotted pale flesh. Sharon's body was, and probably always would be, Brenda's favorite thing to get lost in. The textures and smells as she slid a hand up Sharon's stomach and kissed over her heart made Brenda feel dizzy. The way Sharon was slowly waking up, her moans leaving her throat whenever Brenda's mouth pressed to it and not at random moments, made Brenda hungry for more of Sharon.

She rubbed her lips together as she looked up to Sharon's face. Eyelashes fluttering, lips parted, nose wrinkling, hair fanned out on the pillow, she was gorgeous. A warm sensation was filling Brenda's belly as she straddled Sharon's hips and then leaned down to the brunette's ear. Her breasts pressed to Sharon's, nipples hard and tender from last night. She traced the curve of Sharon's ear with the tip of her tongue, her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of Sharon's breathy _oh_ moan. Brenda could listen to that all day, Sharon's moans making her spine tingle and her center throb. She captured the lobe in her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled until Sharon let out another breathy moan and shifted beneath Brenda.

"Sharon," she purred against her ear, her breath slipping through her lips in a hot stream. She licked up the side of Sharon's neck and then moved back to her ear. "Come on, wake up."

"Hmm," Sharon hummed, one of her hands gripping Brenda's side.

"Are you up?" Brenda asked, hot kisses being dropped against the curve of Sharon's shoulder. Sharon shook her head and murmured something sleepily. Brenda grinned, kissing her way from shoulder to neck, then neck to ear. "It's time to wake up," she said softly between purposeful nips to Sharon's ear and the space below it. "I want you," she said, "now."

Sharon's fingers pushed down against the blonde's back as she tilted her head, signaling for Brenda to keep going. "I'm not stopping you, but I'm not promising I'll stay awake either. Have you even slept any? We-" Brenda had been making a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses down to Sharon's breasts and was now wrapping her lips around one nipple as her fingers captured the other. Sharon moaned and slid her fingers through Brenda's hair. "Aren't you tired?" she finally asked after a few seconds of moaning continuously.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled against the brunette's breast. Now that Sharon was awake – even if she did possibly fall back asleep – Brenda could really do what she wanted. Waking Sharon up with kisses and a little fondling was just the beginning. Brenda planned on fully waking her up in a more pleasurable way. She pinched Sharon's nipple, looked up to watch the way the brunette licked her upper lip while humming, and then moved her mouth over to lick over the heated, puckered flesh.

"And of course that means you should wake me up to suffer with you," Sharon said dryly.

Brenda sucked the sensitive spot over Sharon's ribs as she palmed her breasts. "It doesn't sound like you're sufferin' to me." Sharon groaned in response, her fingers still in Brenda's hair as the blonde moved down Sharon's torso, eliciting moans here and there as she licked or sucked where she knew Sharon enjoyed it most. Brenda hummed with her mouth hovering over the wet circle around Sharon's navel, letting her breath wash over it as Sharon shivered slightly with another deep hum. "It sounds like you're enjoyin' yourself to me."

"Maybe," Sharon responded, and Brenda was sure she was smirking from the way the word came out.

"Maybe," Brenda drawled. She sat back up, draping her body over Sharon's – legs intertwined, skin to skin. Her tongue left her mouth to trace Sharon's bottom lip before she pulled it between her teeth and nibbled on it. "Tell me what I have to do to make sure you're definitely enjoyin' yourself."

Sharon's eyes opened, sleepy but shining brightly. "You mean something that doesn't involve me sleeping? Because I really am tired, Brenda." She tilted her head back a little so she could press a kiss to Brenda's lips as she sighed.

Brenda rested her forehead against Sharon's and reached for the hand resting on her hip so she could lace their fingers together. "Fine, sleep and leave me up alone and bored." She pouted and instantly she could see the eye roll she had earned, and it was clear she wasn't going to be getting what she wanted just because she pouted a little – Sharon was usually a sucker for that.

"Why don't you go make some coffee? Or, if you're hungry, there's some food in the fridge you can heat up and have."

Brenda shook her head and brushed her lips against Sharon's, slipping her tongue between her lips to sweep it over Sharon's bottom lip. "Not hungry," she said against Sharon's mouth. She kissed her way to Sharon's ear, her lips gliding smoothly over skin. "At least not for anythin' that's not already in the bed with me," she drawled.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned.

She grinned and then licked with the tip of her tongue over the edge of Sharon's ear. The brunette's breath caught in her throat and Brenda did it again. As much as she wanted to stay right where she was – and she _really_ wanted that, and to go much lower down Sharon's body – she pressed a parting kiss to Sharon's temple and then rolled off of her.

"Sleep. I'm gonna shower," she said, "but I expect you up and ready to continue this once I'm back."

Sharon rolled over onto her side and kissed Brenda's neck. "And if I'm not up and ready, hm?" she asked in a purr that made waves of delicious pleasure move through Brenda. "What will you do about that?"

Brenda's brown eyes twinkled as she cupped Sharon's cheek in her hand and kissed her hard on the mouth. She could feel more than hear the way Sharon groaned, the vibration of it tingling her lips. She pulled back with flushed cheeks and wet lips. "Don't worry 'bout that," she said, "just be up and ready for me."

Sharon hummed with her lips tightly pressed together and rolled back over so she was on her back. "Don't take too long," Sharon said, her voice already tired again as Brenda got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

…

A shower was just what Brenda had needed. Wrapping a towel around her small frame, Brenda could feel the looseness in her limbs that hadn't been there earlier in the morning. She hurried with her hair and drying off, already knowing that Sharon had most likely fallen asleep as soon as Brenda had left the room. The heaviness in her belly continued to remind her how aroused she was, though, so she didn't take much longer in the bathroom, looking forward to waking Sharon up again.

When Brenda exited the bathroom, her eyes immediately landed on the sleeping woman on the bed. Her body hummed its desire and Brenda crossed the space between the bathroom door and Sharon. Sharon was under the cover and, once again, on her back. Brenda sat down on the foot of the bed and slid the cover up Sharon's lean legs, biting into her lower lip as inches of smooth skin was bared. She stopped once the cover was bunched up at Sharon's waist and she could kneel comfortably in the space between Sharon's already slightly parted legs.

Sharon shifted in her sleep and Brenda looked up before bending at the waist and pressing her lips to Sharon's thigh. The skin was warm and soft; she sucked the flesh into her mouth and hummed with delight. A deep moan filled the air, and with a grin, Brenda continued moving her mouth up the sensitive inside of Sharon's thigh. Sharon's quads flexed beneath her hands as she gripped both of Sharon's thighs and made a wet, hot path to Sharon's center.

_Just be up and ready for me_, Brenda had said – Sharon had at least listened to half of what she said. Sharon smelled delicious and was wet with her arousal, her folds of flesh damp with moisture that Brenda couldn't stop herself from tasting any longer. With a long, strong lick up Sharon's slit, she gathered the liquid heat that made her tongue buzz and her mouth desperate for more. More she would have.

Her tongue widely spread out against Sharon's center and licked upwards again, feeling Sharon's hips chase the touch as her tongue flicked up. She reached up and pulled the sheet down so she could rub Sharon's stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting as her tongue stroked languidly. Before Brenda had time to process what was happening, her head was being pushed down and her tongue was licking fully between Sharon's folds and up to the nub that pulsated heavily under her tongue.

"Took you long enough," Brenda mumbled against Sharon's center.

Sharon's hand pushed down and her hips angled again. "Stop talking," Sharon breathed.

"Better things I can do with my mouth?" she asked, lifting her head and getting more comfortable as she looked at Sharon. She was now lying down on her stomach with Sharon moved up a little higher on the bed so she could have some more room.

Sharon smiled and responded with a raised eyebrow that said more than enough. Brenda licked her lips and lowered her head again, breathing in deeply through her nose to let the smell of Sharon intoxicate her before she pressed her tongue down to her let the delicious taste do the same. She kissed and licked everywhere, pulling wet flesh into her mouth to suck slowly in that way that always made Sharon make those breathy moans that Brenda loved. She took her time enjoying the textures on her tongue as she thrust and rolled it around, knowing exactly how to drive Sharon crazy.

Sharon's breath was coming in harsh pants by the time Brenda made her way to the blood engorged clitoris she had been avoiding. Her lips wrapped around it and she sucked on it while humming, gripping Sharon's hips tightly when she bucked them and arched her back. The moan Sharon made, deep and long, went straight to Brenda's clit. She groaned and her own hips pushed down to the mattress, seeking some type of friction to alleviate the throbbing that had become impossible to ignore. She shifted so she could angle herself better, not moving her mouth away from Sharon for even a second.

Two fingers lightly scratched up Sharon's right thigh, the only warning she gave before she plunged them into Sharon with a quick thrust. "Fuck," Sharon moaned, tightening around Brenda's fingers and digging her nails into Brenda's shoulder. Brenda gave Sharon's clit a strong, long pull from her lips before letting it pop out of her mouth with a wet sound. She wanted to watch the way Sharon's body accepted her fingers, the way Sharon rocked down so that they would push into her fully. With a switch in positions, she decided that she could also take of her own needs now much better.

She knelt next to Sharon, next to the outside of her right thigh, and only pulled her fingers out long enough to lean down and kiss Sharon. The brunette met her halfway, pulling Brenda's mouth to hers as she leaned up on her bent arm. Sharon's tongue licked into her mouth and stroked the muscle that tasted like Sharon. She massaged her fingers into the blonde's scalp as she kissed her breathless, pulling back with a final lick against the sensitive roof of Brenda's mouth.

Brenda cursed under her breath, and as a response Sharon smirked. Brenda brought her fingers back down to Sharon's center and watched her intently as she caressed her folds and clit. Sharon's smirk turned into a circular shape as she moaned and pleaded with her eyes. Her thighs quivered with her force to stay as still as possible. Her breath was ragged, and the way she was gripping the sheets in her balled fists made it clear how much she needed Brenda inside her. Her body needed more than the teasing touch of Brenda's fingers.

Her eyes moved down to the junction of Sharon's thighs and her fingers trailed down to Sharon's opening. She stroked in a circular motion with her fingertips before she slowly pushed into Sharon. The brunette's breathing stopped for a moment, and a quick glance up showed that Sharon was watching as well. Brenda chewed on her bottom lip as she twisted her wrist to the left a little and her fingers were pulled into the wet heat. Her fingertips brushed against Sharon's tightening flesh as she turned her fingers the other way, eyes focused on her movements. She had always enjoyed the way Sharon's body welcomed her so easily, her fingers sinking into the other woman with ease.

She started out slowly, her fingers swirling inside Sharon so that she could feel every sensitive ridge and muscle. Her left hand went between her own legs, rubbing sloppily as she tried to pace herself. Pacing was difficult when Sharon was moaning even more now that Brenda was unabashedly touching herself and her fingers inside Sharon just couldn't help but press a little harder as they rolled in circles. That idea of pacing herself flew out the window so quickly it was pointless for her to think she would ever be able to. She was impatient by nature, and she just couldn't help it.

"Oh god. Come here," Sharon breathed. Brenda looked up to meet darkened eyes that were watching the way Brenda's hand rubbed at her own clitoris. "I would like to touch you."

Brenda grinned and thrust her fingers into Sharon, hard and suddenly. Sharon's body jerked and she moaned loudly. "You would?" she asked, curving her fingers up and penetrating Sharon again with the same amount of force. Sharon's moan was loud once again, ringing in Brenda's ears and mixing with the sound of fingers moving in wet flesh and ragged breaths; the things she would do to hear those sounds all the time.

"Yes," Sharon moaned, her hips trying to follow the rhythm of Brenda's fingers as they quickly moved in and out of her body.

Brenda hummed and moved closer so she could lean down to Sharon's mouth. "I wanna make you come," she said, working her fingers inside Sharon as their lips brushed. "Do you want that, too?" she asked, her voice thick as it was murmured against trembling lips.

Sharon's teeth chattered as she said, "Mmmm. Y-yes."

"Which one do you want first?" Brenda kissed her way to Sharon's ear and then nipped it. "You wanna come for me, or do you wanna make me come?" It was a question, yes, but there wasn't much of a choice when Sharon was this close. Brenda knew immediately which she would pick. Sharon's hips jerked up and a hand covered her own, guiding Brenda's fingers. "Good choice," she said into her ear, letting her heavy breath tease Sharon's skin before she kissed her way down to Sharon's hip.

Sharon's bent leg was pushed down so it was out of Brenda's way as she leaned down and captured Sharon's clit between her lips, sucking eagerly. Her hand turned so her palm was facing down, and her fingers were used more to fill Sharon than anything else as she brought the woman to her climax. As her lips sucked Sharon's clit, her tongue pressed to the tip, rubbing it until Sharon pulled Brenda's mouth down to her and held onto the blonde's shoulders and moaned something that sounded like incoherent babbling to Brenda. Brenda continued to pleasure her as a rush of hot wetness coated her fingers and Sharon's body quaked.

…

Brenda rolled over and looked at the clock with tired eyes. It read 12:58. She quickly closed her eyes back and rolled over, wrapping her arm around the body that was beside her. "I'm so tired," she groaned into Sharon's ear.

Sharon's laugh was soft. She felt Sharon lace their fingers together and then their hands were brought to Sharon's mouth so she could press a kiss to the blonde's palm. "And whose fault might that be?"

"Yours," she mumbled into the crook of Sharon's neck. The smell that met her nose was pure Sharon, clean and without any scented body wash. She must have showered after Brenda fell asleep. "It's always your fault," she added.

"I'm not the one who insisted that sex first thing in the morning was a good idea."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

Sharon hummed and turned around. Brenda opened her eyes and smiled when Sharon leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She might never get used to that, she realized, not when her heart fluttered in her chest every time Sharon kissed her.

"Are you still tired?"

Brenda would have tilted her head if she wasn't lying down. "You can't _still_ be turned on."

Sharon laughed, fully and with her eyes sparkling. "I'm not," she said surely. "I was going to suggest we finally get out of the bed and the house. As much as I enjoy staying in bed with you, I'm hungry and I thought you might be as well."

"Oh," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly before she grinned. "Or we can stay in and have lunch," she suggested. "Then we don't have to get dressed."

Sharon's voice dropped to a seductive purr as she leaned into Brenda's ear. "_But,_ if you get dressed, then I get to _un_dress you when we get home, and we both know how much you love it when I get to do that."

A small moan escaped Brenda's throat as Sharon pulled back and looked at her, one eyebrow arched. "And I thought you said you weren't turned on anymore."

Sharon rolled over, laughing as she sat up. "I'm not, but we have a long day ahead of us. Who knows what I'll be by the time we get home."

Brenda pulled the covers over her head for a few seconds. She would get up in a minute, shower, and get dressed. She would go have lunch with Sharon, and then she would go wherever else it was that Sharon wanted to go on this rare day where neither of them had anything important to do. And then she would let the rest of the night happen naturally. She knew one thing, though.

Brenda would end up back in this bed and would not be getting up until she was either well-rested or pleasantly sore.

The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
